


Preparing to Meet the Coven

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago Alice had a vision and left Jasper. Now he’s living with the man who was always supposed to be his. (Important: Originally written and posted in 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing to Meet the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010. No edits have been done other than formatting for the site.

** Preparing to Meet the Coven **

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Twilight, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I don’t make any money from the writing of these stories.

Summary: Two years ago Alice had a vision and left Jasper. Now he’s living with the man who was always supposed to be his.

Pairing: Harry/Jasper

Warning(s): Slash

Rating: Nc-17

For: Nicola Farenden

-Request: Harry/Jasper

* * *

Laying on his bed in his house in Denali, Alaska, Jasper looked down at the mop of messy black hair resting on his chest and smiled.

"I can hear you thinking." Came from the head, "What are you thinking about at this time of night?" The man asked, looking up at him with vibrant emerald eyes.

"Just how lucky I am to have found you, Harry." Jasper said running one of his fingers gently down the wizard’s cheek.

"I was the lucky one. Your ex-wife could have chosen not to leave you when she learned that I was out here waiting for you."

"Alice is like that."

"I’m just glad that you gave me the chance instead of running away when you got here." Harry said, pressing a kiss against the marble chest.

"I couldn’t leave, not after Alice showed up and knocked some sense into me and made me realize that she left because you’re my true mate."

"When  _do_  I get to meet Alice? You’ve told me about her, but I’ve never met her."

"Soon…especially since she called and told me that the family is coming up to live here since Edward’s having some problems with his girlfriend." Jasper said after hesitating slightly.

"How soon is  _soon_ , Jasper?" Harry asked bolting up in the bed.

"Soon...as in a few days." Jasper said giving a weak chuckle.

"A few days! Jasper I’m not ready to meet your whole family in a few days! What if they hate me?" Harry asked as he tried to get up and pace, but was pulled down onto his mate’s chest.

"Relax they’ll love you. Alice, Esme and Carlisle will love you because you make me happy, Edward will love you because you play the piano, Rosalie will love you because you have a great sense of fashion, and Emmett will love you because of your entertainment system downstairs." Jasper said before he lightly pressed his lips against his wizard’s in a chaste kiss.

"You think so?"

Chuckling, Jasper said, "I know so…I’m just afraid that I’m going to have to fight for your time once everyone gets here."

"It’s you I come to bed with every night, Jas. We get time alone there." Harry said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, but once they get here they’ll hear  _everything_  that we do in here too."

"That’s what certain silencing spells are for, love. I’m a wizard remember? I can keep them from hearing us."

"Even better because Emmett would tease us to no ends if he heard us."

"We can always practice on keeping you quiet." Harry said while nibbling at Jasper’s neck.

Gasping as Harry nipped at his sensitive neck; Jasper brought his hands up and grabbed a hold of Harry’s waist.

Leaning up on his hands, Harry pressed their lips together and groaned as Jasper thrust up against him with a muffled groan. While he kissed Jasper, Harry reached behind him and pressed two fingers inside of himself, glad that he was still stretched from their recent bout of lovemaking.

Reaching over to the bedside table while Harry was kissing him, Jasper grabbed the tube of lubricant from the drawer and squeezed a good amount into his hand and lathered his erection with it.

Pulling away from the kiss, Harry licked his lips and gasped for breath as he watched Jasper. When Jasper finished spreading the lubricant around and just held himself steady, Harry gently and slowly lowered himself down onto him.

Moaning, Harry leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Jasper’s as he slowly started to rock his hips.

"Jas you’re perfect." Harry whispered against his vampire’s lips.

"No you are." Jasper said back, clenching his hands gently around the fragile waist.

Using his grasp on Harry’s waist, Jasper started to move the human quicker and faster. Before long, Jasper tired of just lying there, used his grip on Harry’s waist to flip him over.

Without missing a beat, Harry wrapped his legs tightly around Jasper’s waist and arched his back causing the vampire to give a hard thrust into the brunette beneath him.

Groaning, Harry tugged Jasper down for a kiss and tightened his muscles around the invading organ. Reaching up, Harry grabbed a hold of the bars of the bed and arched his back with a muffled scream as Jasper started to thrust harder and faster and nibble at his throat.

Gasping against Harry’s throat for unneeded breaths, Jasper whispered, "For someone that isn’t a vampire you sure have a thing for having your neck bitten and nibbling on my neck."

Reaching down to stroke himself with one hand while the other stayed firm on the headboard, Harry mumbled, "And for a vegetarian vampire you sure have a thing for biting at my neck."

"It’s as attractive as you are of course I’d want to touch and nibble at it." Jasper said as he dropped his forehead onto said neck.

Groaning, Harry let go of himself and wrapped both his arms around Jasper’s back before he raked his fingernails down the back, ignoring the fact that that action only hurt his fingers and did nothing to the marble like back.

Gasping and groaning, Harry arched up as Jasper wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it a few quick, sharp tugs which tipped him over the edge causing Harry’s seed to gush out of his body and paint their stomachs in white.

Dropping down against Harry, Jasper gave a few more thrusts before he came himself.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Jasper shifted off of the little wizard and dropped back onto his back pulling Harry with him so that he was resting against his chest.

"Well? Were we quiet enough?" Harry asked with a teasing grin.

"I don’t know. I think we’ll have to try a few more times before they get here to make sure we’ve got it down pat." Jasper said grinning back as he felt the love and contentment flowing from Harry in waves.

Patting Jasper on the chest, Harry looked up towards the skylight they had installed and grinned as he saw the familiar ghostly green and red lights from the Aurora Borealis.

Closing his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep, Harry heard Jasper say, "I love you and I know my family will love you too."

******END STORY******

  
AN: Well here’s the one shot that I promised Nicola Farenden. She wanted a one shot Jasper/Harry story. Hope it’s good. Plus, thanks to you, I’ve got the beginning of the story of how they’ve gotten together started. ;-) THAT was supposed to be this story, but my muse turned into a bitch and decided she thought it would make a good multi chaptered story and made me start the one shot differently.

AN2: The red and greed Aurora is actually in Fairbanks, Alaska, but creative license and all that jazz. :-)


End file.
